Leave Out All The Rest
by nasher91
Summary: The war is over, except for one unlucky person who was captured by Voldermort's most loyal follower. Will he be remembered for what good he did or will his past overshadow his future,and more importantly will she remember him?Songfic


_I dreamed I was missing__  
__You were so scared__  
__But no one would listen__  
__Cause no one else cared_

"Hermione seriously, just drop it already!" Harry angrily slammed his book shut and glared at his friend, hardened to the tears in her eyes. They'd been there for so long he very rarely even saw them anymore.

"But Harry it's been months. Everyone else has come out of hiding now and been fine. What if something's happened to him? Something bad?"

"Then it's his fault 'mione, why should we care?" Ron chimed in, looking up from his game of wizard chess with Dean. Hermione made the irritated noise that most of Gryffindor had become used to hearing after these conversations. The thing was nobody else cared about him as much she did. And nobody could understand why she cared so much.

_After my dreaming__  
__I woke with this fear__  
__What am I leaving__  
__When I'm done here_

The bird song was what woke him up. Since when had there been any birds near the manor? That's when he remembered where exactly he was. He groaned and fell back onto the hard concrete of his cell. He wondered if he was going to die here. He wondered if anybody back at Hogwarts cared. Although he hadn't exactly given anyone cause to care about him. Fear struck him, how would he be remembered if he were to die at this place? Would anyone even bother to remember him, or was he already forgotten?

_So if you're asking me__  
__I want you to know_

_When my time comes__  
__Forget the wrong that I've done__  
__Help me leave behind some__  
__Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me__  
__And when you're feeling empty__  
__Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest__  
__Leave out all the rest_

"Find him for me Hedwig. I know you can find him." Hermione finished tying the letter to Hedwig's leg and watched her fly off into the distance before slumping against the wall. When she'd first spoke of her fears to Ron and Harry they'd reacted in the way she'd expected them to: with outrage.

"After all the things he's done to us, after all the names he's called you, you're actually bothering to care where he is and if he's okay?" Was Ron's response. Harry's was along the same lines, if slightly more diplomatic at first as he possessed somewhat more emotional sensitivity than Ron did.

"The war is over. Why are we still talking about old prejudices and holding ancient grudges? Harry you read Dumbledore's letter, if Dumbledore trusted him why can't you?"

"Trusting him is what got Dumbledore killed!"

"No Harry, knowing Voldermort's plan and being willing to manipulate it to bring Voldermort down despite it meaning his own death is what got Dumbledore killed."

"That still doesn't explain why we should care Hermione."

"Because I think I love him."

_Don't be afraid__  
__I've taken my beating__  
__I've shared what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface__  
__Not all the way through__  
__I've never been perfect__  
__But neither have you_

He used the endless hours in the dark cell to think about her. How he'd upset her so many times in the past. How many times he'd used the foul name he'd picked up from his father, not really considering the effect it may have on her. But then there were times when her perfect mask slipped – a cross word, a threatening of hexing, that punch in third year. Now he had chosen his allegiance and was suffering for it. After years of causing others suffering he was receiving what he'd dished out so many times in the past. He just hoped she remembered him of all people. He may have exuded a confidence which indicated he didn't care, but if she were to forget him then he wasn't sure he could cope with that knowledge.

_So if you're asking me__  
__I want you to know_

_When my time comes__  
__Forget the wrong that I've done__  
__Help me leave behind some__  
__Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me__  
__And when you're feeling empty__  
__Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest__  
__Leave out all the rest_

There was a tapping at the bars on the tiny window, broken by a hooting. He pushed himself up from the floor and stood on the stool he'd had thrown at him the previous night in order to reach the window. "Potter's owl?" He reached between the bars and took the parchment from Hedwig's offered leg. He unrolled it and read the words on it, a grin unfurling on his face as he did so. She cared, she remembered, she was bothered. Then his smile fell. Would he ever get to see her again? Another hoot from Hedwig caught his attention, there was something else attached to her leg, an always inked quill from Zonkos. Following his instincts he ripped off the blank parchment at the bottom of her note and scribbled on it, retying it to Hedwig's leg along with the quill and storing her note in his robe pocket to save for later.

_Forgetting__  
__All the hurt inside__  
__You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending__  
__Someone else can come and save me from myself__  
__I can't be who you are_

"Hermione, Hedwig's back. She won't let anyone else go near her though. Go and take whatever's on her leg off so I can send a letter to Mrs Weasley."

Hermione looked up, surprised that Hedwig had returned so soon, let alone with a reply. She raced to the owlery and retrieved his reply from Hedwig's leg who then flew over to Harry as he entered behind Hermione. "What is it that's so important Hedwig wouldn't let me go near her?" He asked her, trying to make out the scrawled writing on the ripped parchment. Hermione turned to face him, tears streaming down her cheeks, and handed him the parchment.

_When my time comes__  
__Forget the wrong that I've done__  
__Help me leave behind some__  
__Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me__  
__And when you're feeling empty__  
__Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest__  
__Leave out all the rest_

He looked up from her letter. It was dark now and he knew it must be late at night as noise above had stopped a long time ago. Until now that was. It sounded as if fighting had broken out. Sure enough after some time had passed the noises got louder and soon he could see flashing lights as spells were cast. He heard Bellatrix's voice begin to cry out the killing curse but somebody beat her to it. Silence fell briefly and then light flooded his cell as the door was flung open. She was standing in the doorway, looking terrified as to what she would find but exhilarated at the same time. "You came." He stated in dismay. She broke into a grin and crossed the room to where he was standing. She looked nervous as she closed the space between them, but determined as well.

_Forgetting__  
__All the hurt inside__  
__You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending__  
__Someone else can come and save me from myself__  
__I can't be who you are__  
__I can't be who you are_

"Of course I came. I love you Draco Malfoy." Her brown eyes were shining with sincerity and she blushed as he reached out and took her hand, pulling her even closer to him. Oblivious to Harry, Ron and the rest of the Order now filling the room he slipped one arm around her waist and pressed his lips gently against hers.

"I love you too Hermione Granger."


End file.
